You're Not The One
by skye718
Summary: Chlavis, Instinct, make it work...smut/heavy petting in a barely concealed place. Something like I dunno, Maxima tries to use her magic kiss on Davis and all he wants to do is... Chloe. (Prompt via my friend VagrantDream) Sorry I couldn't put Maxima in the characters settings.


PROMPT: Chlavis, Instinct, make it work...smut/heavy petting in a barely concealed place. Something like I dunno, Maxima tries to use her magic kiss on Davis and all he wants to do is... Chloe. (courtesy my friend VagrantDream)

**RATED: M**

Maxima felt a surge of energy rushing through her veins. Someone was near, emitting a sort of allure that drew him to her. She breathed in, body tense, eyes cast with a hungry glow.

At the near empty hospital she turned and saw Davis in his uniform putting away some files in his locker. She stared at his ass a bit.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you." Davis turned around surprised.

"But I saw you. I was watching you, this whole time." She leant her hand against his locker, leaning towards him, her body angled in such a way that her cleavage was in sight.

Davis looked at her eyes. "Ummm, okayyy. I.. have to... ummm.. meet a friend of mine." He didn't want to be rude but gee whiz woman.

"He can wait." Maxima said, mistakenly thinking that Davis meant a guy and not a girl. "I, on the other hand, am not so patient. I have been searching across galaxies and time rifts just to find someone to rule beside me. Someone worthy enough to be my king."

"King?" Davis asked. "Not to be prejudicial here, but aren't you supposed to look for royalty?"

"That's not how we do things back home." She winked and inched closer to his lips. "Just one kiss will decide everything."

She pressed her lips against his unwilling mouth and Davis gritted his teeth. Trying not to hurt her he spun her around and gently pushed her against the locker, holding her firmly, away from him.

With due force, she slammed him against the wall causing some dust to fall from the ceiling. He was unhurt but a bit stunned.

"You're not like the rest of them aren't you?" Maxima said. "I see it in your eyes. Alone, outcast, an outsider. You're just like m.e"

"I'm in love with someone else"

"But would she ever accept you?" Maxima placed a hand on his cheek. "Humans don't understand us."

"How do you ..."

"It's a connection I feel, with the cosmos and everything." Maxima stated. "Earth is weak. There's a multitude of sexual energy here but it's watered down. You're the one who's different and I want you to be mine. Just mine alone"

She kissed him and ran her hand along the crutch of his pants. Davis gasped, her tongue sneaking into his mouth, as though she wanted to draw in his soul into her. His hormones surged and swept over him like a raging flood. She moved her tongue along his neck and nipped it.

Davis's eyes turned red and he moved his hand against her zipper on the back of her green dress. He was losing himself. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something bright. A lightbulb that flickered, glowed, flickered and glowed.

Then it all came back to him. Chloe, he thought, remembering her bright smile and glowing eyes, the way she spoke, blushed, laughed. Chloe, the woman who may never be his unless she wanted to be. Chloe, who belonged to someone else at this point in time.

Against Maxima's shoulder he groaned, his lips waiting above her shoulder, her body waiting to be kissed. His eyes turned to normal. But he didn't kiss her shoulder.

Instead he pulled back and looked at her. She was hauntingly beautiful yet deeper inside he saw a lonely woman searching for what she may never have. And he realized how similar they were, how if they left this forsaken earth that they wouldn't have to deal with the world and its problems.

"Come away with me" she smiled and pointed her right arm behind her. She twisted her ring and out shot a portal of swirling red. "You'll be happy. I promise"

Davis sighed, and realised she was holding his hand. As much as he wanted to be loved and accepted, he knew she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. But he couldn't be the one to cheat her out of real acceptance.

"I'm in love with someone else." he said, pushing her hands towards her chest.

"You can't be." Maxima protested as she fell back and grabbed on to his shirt. He wrenched her hand away from him, falling backwards on the floor.

Maxima couldn't reach him in time. The vortex had a magnetic pull that latched on to her body.

She stared at him longingly.

"We could have been magical"

The vortex sucked her in and vanished without a trace.


End file.
